Martial Arts and Murder
by Gevaden
Summary: Three new students come to Hogwarts. They seem like nice guys, they're handy at keeping Draco away from Harry, but when someone is murdered and the evidence points at them, Harry tries to find out whats really going on. Rated M for much later chapters.
1. Back in Hogwarts

**A new year at Hogwarts had started; Voldemort had been betrayed by his comrades and in his time of weakness Harry killed him, thus completing the prophecy. The drama of the dark lord's demise having settled down, Harry had nothing regarding it to worry about. Hermione sat to one side of him and Ron to the other. The three sat in the Gryffindor common room, chatting about the events of the year passed. ****  
****Rumour had spread that three new students were joining Gryffindor.**

"I hear they're all martial arts experts, national champions, they say." Ron said.

"Don't be foolish Ronald, its just rumor! I sincerely doubt if they even exist!" Hermione replied with a smug laugh.

"I don't know, I've heard a lot for it to be a rumor." Harry added, thoughtfully

"Well from what I hear, two of them are Japanese, twins in fact" she reflected "both boys I'm afraid Ronald" she added quickly, smirking at the fading smile on Ron's face "the other is Irish, they're best friends apparently. It's possible of course, though a bit far fetched."

"Ah but being Japanese does suit them being martial arts experts!" Ron stated triumphantly.

"Don't be so stereotypical." She replied.

What promised to be an engaging and gripping argument was interrupted by the appearance of Professor McGonagall in the common rooms. 

"Students, I have some people for you to meet." She said, ushering three figures into the room.

Ron looked at Hermione with a look of utter glee.

"Allow me to introduce Coa and Lu from Japan and Ryan from Ireland" said the teacher, "They will be joining us here in Gryffindor, now boys I'm sure Mr. Weasley here will be more than happy to show you to your sleeping quarters" she motioned to Ron and with that she left.

Ron showed the new-comers to three beds close to his and Harry's.

As they unpacked Ron got a good look at them. Ryan was close enough to Ron's height, with brown hair, while the twins were taller with long sleek black hair.

"Hey lads, I heard a rumor" said Ron "I was wondering if it's true." 

"You shouldn't listen to rumors, but go on." Said Ryan, nodding his head in Ron's direction, to show that he had his attention.

"Well I heard that ye know martial arts, is that true?" asked Ron.

"We know a lot of things, martial arts being one of them." Replied Ryan.

"I also heard that you're all national champions." He ventured. 

"Again true, I'm the best in Ireland, Lu ranks top in Japan and Coa ranks second." Ryan confirmed.

"But please don't tell anyone," Lu added, "we don't want to draw any attention, avoiding attention is half the reason we came here, but it looks like our feats have followed us here to England." he sighed.

"I won't tell anyone. Hey being from different parts of the world, how are ye managing to stay friends?" asked Ron.

"Msn." Said Coa.

"Oh. What's that?" asked Ron, unaware of the muggle form of communication.

"Muggle method of instantly transporting messages quickly and effectively." Replied Coa.

"Okay thanks." Said Ron before leaving.

Hermione was chatting to Harry when Ron returned.

"Tell me Hermione, do you ever get tired of being wrong?" asked Ron. 

"What?" she asked.

"The rumours are all true! But keep it quiet will you." Said Ron before sitting down.

First class of the year was charms and Flitwick was going over old spells for the class and was currently going over the tarantellegro charm. Harry and Ron were whispering to one another at the back of the classroom. Hermione having failed desperately in her attempts to hear the lesson, decided to join in.

Ron scanned the familiar heads of his classmates. He spotted the three new kids toward the front taking notes diligently.

"Not the most lively lot are they?" asked Ron.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Them, you know, new three." Said Ron, nodding towards the three bowed heads.

Harry watched them for a moment before replying, "Maybe your right but I think …" but Ron never found out what he thought because just then Harry was interrupted by a third party.  
"Mister Potter" said Flitwick, "As you and Mister Weasley have decided that my lesson is of no further use to you, am I to assume that you have mastered the tarrantellegro charm?"

Harry looked uncertainly at the wand in his hand before making his desperate attempt. Neville's eyebrows raised as if he had been asked to do the spell.

"Since Mr. Potter wasn't listening and obviously has no idea what I am talking about I might ask another student to attempt the charm?" asked Flitwick, everyone kept there heads low as they remember little after the summer off.

"What about one of our new three." Flitwick said standing over them.

As Ryan and Coa clearly had no idea Lu decided to perform the charm on his brother who burst into a dance. This earned a laugh from the rest of the class and Flitwick quickly cast a counter spell to save the boy from further embarrassment.

"We do not cast the charms on one another in this class, you would do well to remember that." Said Flitwick. Coa gave a little nod

"Also I would like to remind students that the dueling club is being set up again and there is a meeting on tonight." Finished Flitwick. With that the class went to Transfiguration. 

Nothing of interest happened for the rest of the day until they were at the dueling club.  
Coa decided to challenge his brother, to teach him a lesson after the events in charms.

"Harry look, Lu and Coa are going at it. Maybe they'll use martial arts." Said Ron with excitement oozing from his words.

The two gave a bow and then Coa instantly went on the offensive when he shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" with his wand pointed to his brothers but the charm didn't wasn't successful as Lu gave a great leap away from his brother before making an assault himself.

"Expelliarmus" the two shouted. The two wands went flying off somewhere else, in the end the landed quite close to one another. The two brothers looked to one another for a moment before running to the wands.

McGonagall kept a close eye on the two, knowing their hand to hand capabilities. Lu got to the wands first and kicked them into the air. He grabbed at one of them but it was his brothers, he threw it into the air and tried to grab his own but Coa had slapped it away. Most of the room was watching the brothers who were darting around the room making for their wands. Lu got his first and spotted his brother going for his own wand.

"Accio!" shouted Lu and the wand came flying to his hand. He shook it tauntingly at his brother who came running at him.

"Tarantallegra!" shouted Lu casting the spell at his brother who was getting closer. Coa gave a flip and avoided the spell, before he landed from his flip he dropkicked his brother who fell back and slammed into the wall. 

Coa grabbed at his wand and the two pulled at it for some time before Coa was able to flip his brother over and take it. He then jumped back a few times to make space.

"Stupefy!" shouted Coa. His brother rolled around to avoid the spell then leapt to his feet and started running around the room avoiding the different spells that was being continuously cast at him. Eventually one hit him in the chest and his robes were turned into a beautiful silk dress.

"Densaugio!" shouted Lu. Coa, expecting the response gave a slight twist and bend of his hips to avoid the spell in a quite impressive manner that earned an applause from various students.

Lu didn't give up, he cast it again and hit his brother who was suddenly wearing his a clown outfit.

They both frowned before shouting,

"Levicorpus!" They both hit dead centre and the two were suddenly floating upside down in mid-air.

"I think we should end this duel. It's getting a bit personal." Prof. McGonagall said.

The two fell to the floor and shook and hands. They had a laugh a moment later as if nothing had happened.

**Gevaden: First chapter! This is just an introduction chapter more then anything, the real story is yet to begin!**


	2. The knew guys meet Draco

Days started to get back into routine in Hogwarts; they had enjoyed a few days of peace, no detentions, no rumors of someone breaking out of Azkaban to kill Harry, No Voldemort, no murders, no Death Eaters.

They entered a class with Hagrid, care of Magical creatures.

"Class, I have a very interesting creature today." Hagrid said, with his usual hefty voice.

"I believe you will recognize this one McCarthy." Hagrid continued, giving Ryan a nudge with his mighty arms. Despite Ryan being a physically capable fellow Ryan was pushed several feet away.

"Oh really?" Ryan asked, with an interested smile on his face.

"Yes, a fine Irish specimen." Chuckled the half giant.

"Lets see what you Paddy's have." Draco said with his usual grin.

"Do you mind?" Ryan replied with no signs of irritation on his face.

"Ignore him." Hermione said as she passed Ryan.

"Shall do." He replied.

"Now class. This is the Irish scale hound." Hagrid bellowed as a he revealed a small scaly dog.

"Leprechauns keep them as pets." He continued. The dog was very small, only half a foot of the floor and a few inches long.

"What a disgusting wretch." Draco sneered with disapproval.

"I'd watch out Malfoy, they don't appreciate that sort of thing." Hagrid warned.

"What will it do, bite me?" Malfoy joked, Crabbe and Goyle guffawed as they always did. Suddenly the dog started to grow, it got bigger and bigger until it was eye to eye with Draco, and its heavy breathes pounding in his face.

Ryan ran over and patted the creature and whispered something in its ear. It seemed to respond and backed away from Draco.

"Know a spot of Irish do we?" Hagrid asked Ryan.

"I'd hope I do, being Irish and all." Ryan replied before walking back to the group, purposely bumping into Draco and whispering.

"Be careful, wretch."

Draco just gritted his teeth for now.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched on with interest.

This was not the last time Ryan and Draco crossed paths. Over the next week they were at each other's necks almost as much as Draco and Harry. Between every clash Hermione would tell Ryan to ignore Draco, always saying he would he never did. Ron was always hoped to see Ryan in a fight

Eventually things really heated up.

Harry and Hermione were leaving class one day, strolling along enjoying a chat.

"Lookie lookie, it's that mud blood Granger and the boy who lived, biggest shame ever really." Draco sneered.

"Malfoy, not now." Harry responded.

"Why Potter, can't face me? Finally know I'm right? Finally know that you're a joke, an attention seeking little brat." Draco continued, knowing full well that there was nobody else in earshot.

"You're the only brat around here!"

"Oh shut up Potter, why can't you and that mud blood just go and die, give us all an end to the dramatics."

Even though he had said it so many times before, mud blood was really getting to Hermione, little did Draco realize that Ryan, Coa and Lu were coming up from behind and could see the effect of Draco's insults against Hermione.

"DRACO!" Ryan shouted. Draco span around to see the three some ten feet away.

"What do you want paddy?" Draco replied.

"What sort of a little fucker uses that term, picking on a girl no less. You piece of pussy shit." Ryan said, ready to fight.

"Pussy shit?" Draco replied, clearly not very offended.

"Yeah that's what I said." Ryan said as he walked up and squared off to Draco. Draco went to push Ryan but Ryan's arms flew up and knocked Draco's hands away before he had the chance, whilst Draco was off balance Ryan punched him into the face.

Crab and Goyle rushed in to help their friend; Lu pushed Crab into the wall and started punching Crab's sides. Coa kicked Goyle into the chest before grabbing him by the collar and forcing him to the wall.

Draco had no idea what to do, he had never been in this situation, a real fist fight, Draco did what came naturally. He pulled out his wand but again he was too slow, Ryan grabbed his wand hand and twisted it back. Draco collapsed into Ryan's arm wrench.

Crab lifted Lu up by the waist and tried to squeeze with all his might, he felt a sharp elbow hit him in the head, then again and again until he dropped Lu.

Coa was scraping Goyle's face against the wall before pulling it back and ramming Goyle into the wall who fell to the floor stunned.

At this point Ryan's boot was pinning Draco's head to the floor, still holding the arm in a fine twisted position to apply plenty of pain.

Coa ran to Ryan and pulled him away.

"It's not worth it; the runt will get us expelled." Coa said.

"Good point." Ryan said.

The two got Lu and all three walked over to Harry and Hermione.

"You two okay?" asked Ryan.

"Us two? Are you three alright?" Harry replied.

"Yeah we're fine." Ryan said, as if the question was pointless.

"I'm not, that fat bastard fell on my head." Lu pointed out, rubbing where it hurt.

"We better leave." Hermione said.

"Yeah, one sec." Ryan said as he ran to Draco who was just getting up.

Ryan grabbed him by the collar before ramming him into the wall.

"If I ever hear that you've annoyed those two again, I'll make you bleed. Understand?" Ryan said. Draco made no response but gave a glare. Ryan threw him to the floor again and all five went to class…quite late…they got detention.


End file.
